


Three For The Price Of One

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Triplets, Child Abandonment, Crying, Food, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Connected oneshots of Logan, Roman, and Deceit being triplets.





	1. Logan, We're Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Roman get bored late at night because Logan promised they’d make a midnight snack hours ago and they’re both bored waiting for Logan.

Deceit groaned and flopped over in his bed again. He’d recently had his room now moved to the light side, right back between Logan on the left and Roman on the right. Virgil had commented on their rooms being triple mirrors, a reflection of each other as well as themselves. Patton had said not a word about it and tended to avoid Cecil still.

It was his brothers that made him feel welcome. He missed being a part of a whole, a third of a whole actually. They were triplets, come into existence at the same time, followed by Patton a few years later, which almost ruined their bond when he proclaimed Deceit a dark side when he heard his lies.

But they were together again at long last. It made him happy to be back with just how happy being with his brothers made him. He felt like he wasn’t the outcast of three brothers again. He felt wanted and happy for the first time in years being back in the light side with his two brothers.

Roman let himself into his room and flopped on the yellow and grey bed and Deceit laughed as Roman laid over his middle for attention, his stomach directly over Deceit’s own, nearly flattening the poor snakelike side into the comfy bed, not that he minded it much.

“I’m boooooooored, Cecil.“ Roman drawled out, prompting Cecil to look up from the book he hadn’t even been reading, just holding open as he thought.

“So am I, you lump of bones. Get off, can’t breathe.“ Deceit didn’t even try to push him off, it was quite comfy to have Roman laying over his torso like he was some kind of pillow.

“We could go bother Logan.“ Roman recommended. Deceit hummed, now that’s something he’d get up for.

“Let’s do it.“ Cecil agreed and made Roman get up off him before they made their way to Logan door connected to Deceit’s room. Roman plopped his head on Logan’s right shoulder so Cecil followed suit with Logan’s left shoulder.

“What do you two want?“ The logical trait asked.

“Logan, we’re bored!“ Roman whined at him.

“That’s great. I don’t care. Make yourselves busy, I’m still working.“ The left brain insisted.

“But you’ve been working for _hours_! You said you’d finish at midnight and then you’d help us make food. It’s two in the morning, Lo!“ Deceit complained.

“Fine, I guess I can stop since it’s so late.“ Logan closed his books and notebook to lead his two siblings to the kitchen. Logan got the ingredients while Roman got the instructions and Deceit got the utensils and cookware they’d need.

And, at two fifteen in the morning, the three triplets had made brownies with just about anything they could find that they wanted on them. So that meant peanut butter and marshmallows from Logan, pretzels and caramel from Deceit, and chips and chocolate chips from Roman.

By two forty five in the morning, they all sat in front of the television in the living room eating their brownies and watching Enchanted until they all fell asleep cuddled together under the blanket Roman had summoned from his room.


	2. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan get Deceit involved in their prank war.

You’d think it was a normal day in the Mindscape if there wasn’t feathers flying around in the air, which were making Virgil sneeze every few seconds. The feathers were followed by the laughter of the triplets.

Deceit was running after Roman, Logan quickly keeping up with them both. It meant that Deceit had finally gotten dragged into Roman and Logan’s current prank war.

Deceit finally managed to tackle, both landing on the floor of the living room with Logan arriving behind them in the doorway. Deceit poured A bucket of water that he was holding over Roman’s face and upper body. Logan was even laughing, almost doubled over gasping air as he laughed at Deceit and Roman’s appearances.

Deceit was covered in the feathers that were floating around, a few even poking from his blonde hair, from his sleep clothes, from everywhere. There was even some sticking to his face mask over his scales. Roman, on the other hand, now had water drenching his face, hair, and tank top.

Logan, however, was somehow covered in soot, making his black hair even darker. And Virgil was laughing at his boyfriend’s ashen appearance. Patton was trying not to laugh at the whole scene lest he burst out laughing at the three brothers.

All three were still laughing at each other’s appearances, even more so when feathers from Deceit attached themselves to Roman.

“Time…“ Patton’s voice cracked as he stifled a laugh before clearing his throat. “Time to clean up, boys. Clean up the water and feathers and go take showers.“ Patton told them, beginning to chuckle slightly at the three siblings.

“Roman doesn’t have to.“ Virgil managed to squeak out past clutching his sides, roaring laughter yet again and sneezing from the beathers between bouts of laughter.

So the three trudged up to their individual rooms to shower and came back down after they’d cleaned themselves up for breakfast. Once they were all sitting at the table, Deceit looked over his two brothers, a smile still on his face from the feather prank.

“I hope you know, I’m definitely going to get you both back for that.“ He put another forkful of pancakes and syrup in his mouth and mischief gleamed in his eyes al breakfast.

The only way of knowing that Deceit had gotten them back was when, after dinner Logan screamed and nearly threw his computer and Roman wailed from his room. Logan’s computer background and Roman’s posters had been changed by the deceitful trait, the computer background to Nicholas Cage and the posters to Dreamworks ones.

Deceit began laughing so hard he was nearly hyperventilating, having to be helped to calm down by Virgil while Patton helped the other two triplets fix their problems. All three triplets called off the prank war and fell asleep in the living room that night with a peace treaty midnight pizza.


	3. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Deceit’s room moves from the dark side to the light side, the triplets have to try to get along again.

Deceit groaned hearing his phone alarm and fumbled for the object for a few minutes before eventually getting up to shut it off. He looked at the red and blue doors attached to his bedroom and smiled slyly at them. They weren’t murky grey anymore. They were attached again.

He disregarded the change and continued his morning routine before chancing to open the front door and go downstairs to the kitchen. Logan and Roman were both asleep on the couch together with red and blue blankets around them. Black Cauldron playing on the television. Virgil and Patton were in the kitchen cooking breakfast together.

"Good morning, Dee." Virgil greeted him.

"Good morning…?" He didn’t quite expect Virgil to be so friendly to him after how much they’d fought or their past.

"Coffee? You still like no milk a bit of sugar, right?" He nodded numbly.

"Kiddo, the eggs." Patton reminded the younger side, who quickly moved the scrambled eggs off the pan and onto a plate. Virgil handed Deceit a cup of coffee and sent him off toward the living room to Roman and Logan, both of whom were waking up.

It had been at least ten years since they had been together before. Deceit had been too busy with the dark sides and his role keeping them away from the light sides. So, with his breath shaky, he sat in the chair furthest from his brothers and quietly drank his coffee.

"Dee?" Logan’s voice called to him. He looked up at him, eyes wide and breath shaky. He was hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"Cecil? He's back, Lo?" Roman sounded half-asleep still, tired and sleepy and he remembered it so much it hurt his heart to know that Roman was just waking up and it made tears spring up in the yellow side's eyes. He had missed them so much. He had missed so much during their childhood being separated.

"Cecil, c'mere." Roman slurred out. Deceit barely set his cup down before he buried into them, crying.

"It's okay. We won't be apart again." Roman cuddled him between the two other triplets.

"You're not mad at me?" He wiped his face with his hands, itching his scales and making them painful and irritated in doing so.

"Of course not. You weren't light anymore. It's not your fault you were put there." Logan assured him. Deceit, exhausted still, fell asleep between his two brothers, all three cuddled together on the couch with Black Cauldron playing in the background.

Later they'd cry some more discussing how different their childhoods were after they got separated and it wouldn't matter anymore when they fell asleep together with Deceit's snake, Honey, draped over Roman's shoulders, Roman's dragon, Reign, curled up with his wings around Deceit, and Logan's cat, Lilith, lying on Roman's chest.

Nothing would matter once they started rebuilding the severed bonds between the two light sides and their darker brother.


	4. How We Were Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is seemed bad and sent off to live with the dark sides.

Cecil giggled as he ran through the rose gardens of his realm, being chased by his two brothers in hide and seek tag. Roman and Logan had yet to catch him but he was starting to get tired. He rounded the next corner only to collide with another six-year-old.

"Ethos, you need to leave." Came Pathos' voice.

"Huh?" He asked from the ground as he got up.

"You need to leave, Ethos. Lying isn't good and you're bad." Pathos told him.

"I'm not bad, I'm neutral."

"No, you're bad!"

"Pathos, I'm not bad!"

"You are, you need to leave! And never talk to Logos and Romance again!" Pathos pushed him back down again. Cecil threatened to burst into tears as he saw Patton move his room from the light side, between Roman and Logan's, to the dark side over in the dark. He was nearly sobbing when he finally sank to his room in defeat, to the cold, dark subconscious.

He didn't sleep for a week at first at the darkness. He was so used to the light and the lies within Thomas' fear of monsters burned into him and scared him too much to sleep until he passed out.

When he finally chanced leaving his room, a much older side saw him and grabbed his arm, passing darkness into his bones, chilling them and he screamed at the older side out of fear. The older side, Grey he noticed faintly, tightened his grip and threw him down.

He stayed where he landed quietly, refusing to cry, frozen to the spot near tears. Eventually a side in green that was his age came by and pulled him up.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll keep you safe." The other boy smiled brightly at him as he led him off to a child sized green bedroom door. Once he was inside the room, he finally broke and started crying and hiccupping.

"Is he okay?" Another, meeker, voice asked Green. He wiped his eyes furiously and looked up at the side with purple eyes.

"Grey said he threw him." Green told Purple.

"Yellow, don't cry, it's okay, you have us." Purple offered. After a moment of wiping his eyes, he let them drag him off into the dark Imagination to be around the dragons Roman made with Remus. And, while Green made an entire kingdom with him and Purple, Ethos held one of the baby dragons, who nuzzled him 

He felt at home here with the dragons. He felt at home with Purple and Green. They were, by no means, replacements for his brothers, the other two pieces of him, but they were friends and he could miss his brothers even if he resented Patton. Slowly, Cecil fit his new role of Deception. Green, Remus, shifted from Jealousy to Intrusive Thoughts, and Purple, Virgil, went from Paranoia to become Anxiety.

He, Remus, and Virgil stayed best friends until Virgil left to the light side. Remus tore down their childhood kingdom brick by brick that day and cried against Cecil that night. But Deceit never stopped looking for ways to get back to his brothers.

Just before adulthood hit, at seventeen, Deceit did see Logos and Romance again, in the Imagination where the Light and Dark connected. Remus and Roman were to go on a quest together and Logan would be joining them. He hid in his room and stayed away, going along with Patton's demands.

His listening to Patton's demand only worked so much longer before he continued looking for a way out. Once Thomas hit 27 he found a way, finally. Thomas's knowledge had authority over his moral compass enough to sway it into being practically useless in keeping him out of the Light. Remus was saddened by the idea of him leaving, but the numberless times he promised to visit and he was happy with that, hope that he would return that Virgil hadn't given him but Dee would never not promise him.

Cecil adjusted his hat and cape, getting ready for the stunt he was about to pull. Remus pressed a kiss to his forehead and a small box into his hand as a goodbye. He wondered briefly if Roman still had dimples or if Logan still had the gap between his front two teeth. If they had changed the way he had even apart. If they had become different people than him or if they still shared almost every trait like they used to when they were tiny.

And, when he got to see them, he almost broke character and cried. They were so different now. Logan was so cold and uncaring and Roman was still so energetic and happy, and Deceit himself was different too. He was nothing like his young, happy self, he'd turned bitter, and angry, and cynical and he hated it. He just wanted to go home to his brothers and have them welcome him and tell him they'd missed him just as much as he'd missed them.

He knew that Pathos, Patton, had changed as well. The bully of an emotional child was no longer there, but, instead, was a happy, helpful, dad friend. It made him mad that the once-terrifying bully was gone and, yet, he'd never thought to let him back with his siblings.

His room took a bit to move when he got back to it and he took the time to open the box Remus had given him. A ring, a small silver ring with green gems in it with a tiny piece of paper reading 'Marry me?'. He put the ring on and sent a separate box back to Remus' room with a note reading 'Of course'. When his room moved to the Light and he saw the doors flash red on one side and blue on the other, he cried with joy as he exhaustedly passed out on his bed.

He was _home._


End file.
